


And We Are

by AgeOfAlejandro



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Bruce sure knows how to pillow talk, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pretentious, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce rested his head on Tony's shoulder and chuckled. "I guess. It's less dramatic, but I always thought that meant more than being destined to be together or having to earn each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Are

"God," Tony said, resting against Bruce.  
  
"That's Thor," Bruce said with amusement, looking down at the top of Tony's head. "I'm just human, I'm afraid."  
  
Tony shrugged and slid down, rubbing his face against Bruce's side. It tickled and he pushed a little at Tony, who then nuzzled his hand instead, sprawling out next to a sleeping Steve. Bruce smiled. Tony was only this unguarded when he was drunk on post-orgasmic endorphins.  
  
"So lucky," Tony said with a contented sigh. "Dunno what I did to deserve either of you."  
  
Bruce wiggled down to lay on his side, draping his arm over the other man's belly. "Nothing you've done could've deserved us," Bruce said and kissed his temple. When Tony looked hurt, he added, "There isn't someone who dictates these things. You were a choice Steve and I both made, just like we were choices you made."  
  
"Deep thoughts for pillow talk," Tony said, frowning contemplatively at the ceiling.  
  
Bruce rested his head on Tony's shoulder and chuckled. "I guess, yeah. It's less dramatic, but I always thought that meant more than being destined to be together or having to earn each other. People who love you aren't like awards, you know? They're not trophies given to you by the cosmos for good deeds. And destined-to-be means you had no say about who you fell for - the universe or the divine or whatever decided for you.  
"But _choosing_ someone means _you_ picked, and were picked _by_ , someone to fall in love with." Bruce looked up at Tony. "Steve could have had almost anyone and he chose us. I could have had a few other people and I chose you two. You could have had far more people than you think you could've and picked us. I think that we selected each other means a lot more than the idea of the three of us being destined to be together or having earned this."  
  
Tony hummed. "I hadn't thought about it that way," he said, shifting when Steve rolled over to face them.  
  
"I don't think most people do," Bruce said, closing his eyes. "People like drama and thinking of themselves as favored in the universe's eyes."  
  
"And they aren't."  
  
"None of us are," Bruce said, feeling the tide of sleep pulling at him. "But we can be special to each other."  
  
Tony kissed the top of his head. "And we are."


End file.
